Don't Cross the Line
by k.lutz17
Summary: Bella is in love with Jacob, and has been since they were kids. But then she meets Edward, and his family... She's got to promise not to cross the line with Edward, and keep her relationship with Jake. OOC AU rated T just in case


**A/N- I have no ownage of Twilight. **

**Here is the first chapter of this story. So go!**

**--This is where the fun begins--**

The evil glare of the sun attacked the back of my eyes. Even closed I couldn't hide from those rays. They made my eyes see red. _I hate the sun. I hate the hot. I'm just an pale little girl, who shouldn't live in California. _I thought, as I remembered the sweet snow that used to grace the ground of small town Forks. I wasn't much of a cold person either but I prefered it from the blazing heat.

"Jacob," I asked as I slowly dragged my eyes open. "Do you have a pair of sunglasses I could borrow?" I gave him the best smile I could in this situtation. He felt around in his bag, until he pulled some out. I quickly reached for them but he pulled back.

"Ask nicely." He told me. The glasses were still being guarded by his body. I gave him a pout.

"Please?" He gently passed me the glasses. "Thank you!" I instantly perked up as the sun was blocked by the dark lenses.

"You're welcome, babe." He leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss.

I again reclined in my chair as I listened to the waves that were supposed to be so calming, but they were canceled out by the strange screeches that the seagulls made. We both fell into silence. After a while, I couldn't get comfortable. I kept shifting, and twisting and turning in my chair. All of a sudden I wasn't in the chair anymore. I let out a squeal and my eyes flew open.

"Was that necessary?" I asked Jacob, as I situated myself against his body.

"Yes, because we are going to go swimming."

"This was not agreed upon," I told him in a ferm voice.

"I suggested it, and then I agreed with myself. So it was agreed upon," he continued walking.

"I think laying was more fun, but you want to know what would be even more fun than that? Going to a nice place, where there is no sun out to get me, and no annoying birds! It's perfect! Let's go find that place." Jacob seemed to have stopped listening.

"Bella," he looked down at me, "we are going swimming. In the ocean. With the sun. There will be birds. And you will accept it."

"Fine." It was all his pretty brown eyes fault. If they had been looking at me in that cute adorable way, then I would've continued my new idea, and we would be on our way.

When we reached the water Jacob lowered my feet to ground, but kept his arm around my waist. My toes made contact with the water and I instantly repelled. It made no sense to me how this water was so cold while the weather was so hot. Jacob began to wade out as I stayed frimly planted at the edge of the water. Jacob turned around and realized I wasn't following him.

"Are you coming?"

"It's cold," I told him like a child.

"I promise to keep you warm," he smiled at me. I weighed the options in my head. Go out in the freezing cold water, and cuddle with my boyfriend, or sit in the heat. Alone.

I began to wade out. Each step made me want to go back, but I was determined to make it. When I finally reached Jake my teeth had begun to chatter.

"Bella, is it really that cold?"

"No. I'm just clappping my teeth together because they are happy." My voice dripped sarcasm.

"I'm going to have to quiet that sarcastic little mouth of yours." He caught my face and tried to still the movement of my jaw. Then he leaned down, and placed his lips on mine. His lips were warm, and my body began to resume it's normal temperature as he pulled me against him. When my chattering, and shivering had stopped he pulled away. "All better?" I simply nodded.

We waded around after that for quite some time, but when Jake thought it'd be fun to be a shark and drag me under water I decided the fun in the sun was over. It was time to pack up and go home.

Jacob told me to go ahead, because he was still having fun in his world of water. I began to walk back up the beach to our previous location. The cold water was still licking my toes as I walked right along the edge, I looked down and watched as the waves revealed precious shells before receding and taking them out to see. I continued to watch the pattern until I ran into something hard. I began to fall backwards, and landed with a thud and my butt, and the momentum threw me to my back. A strange man fell on top of me. I looked up at him and was caught in a world of green. It seemed like his eyes never seemed to end and I was sucked into them, unable to look away. We stayed in this position for a moment, until my senses kicked in.

"I'm so sorry," he appologized as he began to pick himself up. He leaned down and offered me a hand. I took it graciously and pulled myself up, I couldn't help but notice the shock his hand brought.

"No. It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I guess we were both a bit distracted," he gave a chuckle, which I swear stopped my heart, but his smile started it up double time. I just tried to breath.

"Guess so," I replied.

"I'm Edward," he stuck out his hand in greeting.

"Bella," I timidly took it. Again, when I touched it I got a little zap.

"I appologize again, Bella." I loved the way he said my name. I mentally replayed it in my head.

"Honestly, it's no big deal."

"Maybe I can make it up to you. Dinner sometime?" He seemed shy as he waited for my answer and I hated to turn this god down.

"I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend." His face fell, and he ran his hand through his hair,which seemed to make the touseled bronze locks fall in front of his eyes.

"I should be leaving," I began to walk away. I turned back and he was staring at me. "Bye, Edward," I whispered. It seemed like it was a final goodbye.

I saw him mouth, "Bye, Bella." With sad eyes he turned and walked away.

I walked glumly back to the chairs Jake and I had set up upon first arriving. He was already there, packed and ready.

"Where were you? I thought you went ahead of me."

"Sorry. Got a little sidetracked."

"Why so glum, chum?" He asked.

"My fun is the sun is done." I gave out a small laugh at my unintended rhyming.

"Then let's go." He grabbed our things, my hand, and we were on our way.

**--This is where the fun ends—**

**There's the first chapter. It's kinda short, so my appologies. **

**R+R!!! (:**


End file.
